


A Note

by Heyjinism



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjinism/pseuds/Heyjinism





	A Note

꿈에 노을을 보았어.

꿈 속의 세상은 늘 찬란했지. 누군가는 눈이 아프도록 번쩍거리는 스마트폰 액정을 두고도 흔히 말하는 선명한 색깔들, 온갖 빛깔들이 보석처럼 춤을 추곤 했으니까. 난 그래서, 꿈을 꾸는 게 좋았어. 낮에도, 밤에도. 낮에는 계속 잠을 잘 수 없으니까, 대신 상상을 했지. 머릿속으로 계속 꿈을 그려 보는거야. 백일몽이라는 거, 그런 것 있잖아. 눈을 뜬 채, 지루한 현실을 바라보면서 그 위에 계속, 물 묻은 붓으로 덧칠하듯 꿈을 그려나가는 것 말이야. 셜록 홈즈, 너는 그게 뭔지, 알고 있을거야. 네 머릿속의 신기루, 네 머릿속의 궁전. 모든 것이 선명하고 확실하며, 동시에 정교한 시계의 톱니바퀴가 네 손바닥 안에서 쪼아 맞춘 듯이 맞아들어가는 그 감각 말이야. 나는, 그 꿈의 끝에서 늘 노을을 보았어. 그 노을이 무엇을 의미하는지, 나는 내 첫 번째 살인을 저지른 뒤에야 알 수 있었지.

검사를 해 보면 색약이 아니었어. 정상이었지. 사물을 꾸민 색과 그 명도와 채도를, 나는 누구보다도 분명하게 구분할 수 있었어. 하지만 그 뿐이었지. 구분할 뿐이었던 거야. 내 눈은 모든 것을 보고 있었지만, 내 머릿속에 비친 세상은, 그래, 그레이스케일! 말하자면 그레이스케일에 가까웠어. 꿈 속에서는 온 세상이 빛나고 있었는데, 눈을 뜨면 한없이 지루한 잿빛 세상만이 나를 기다리고 있었지. 사람은 때로 지루함으로 죽어버릴 수도 있다는 것을, 그들은 몰랐지. 빛깔없는, 숨막히는, 죽어가는 세상. 해가 지는데도 그 누구도 노을을 바라볼 생각조차 하지 않을 것 같은 세상. 멍청한 속물들이 자기들이 퍽 잘난 줄 알고 턱을 치어드는 세상. 그 세상에서, 존중받을 만한 것은 없었지. 아무것도 없었어. 그냥, 꿈 속의 세상이 더 나았을거야. 몇 번이나 죽어버릴까, 생각했어.

그리고 너를 보았지.

나와 마찬가지로, 다른 사람들이 보는 세상 너머를 응시하던 어린 소년을.

얼굴에는 여전히 소년같은 모습이 남아있던, 전에는 없었던 빨간 흉터들이 손목과 손바닥에 올올이 새겨져있던 청년을.

그리고 그 순간, 나는 죽고자 했던 시도들을 그만두게 되었지. 꿈속에서만 보던 빛이 내 눈 앞에 있었으니까. 피의 붉은 색, 뇌수의 누런 색, 죽은 이의 손톱에 도는 창백한 푸른색, 죽어가는 입술의 검푸른 보라색. 그 모든, 내게 단편적으로 다가오던 색을 넘어, 너는 내게 처음으로 다가온 빛깔이었어. 빛이 덧칠된, 화려하고 찬란한 색. 너는 그게 무엇인지 이해할까. 아니, 넌 그것만은 이해하지 못할지도 몰라. 네게는 그, 재수없고 오만하고 잘난척 하지만 그럼에도 너와 눈높이를 맞추어 볼 수 있던, 그가 있었으니까. 네 형이 있었으니까. 그런 머리를 타고난 주제에 고리타분한 이 세상의 룰 안에서 살아가는 그 자는, 네게 할 수 있는 가장 나쁜 짓을 해 버린 거지. 셜록 홈즈를, 나와 유일하게 마주볼 수 있었던 천재를 그저 평범한 천사로 만들어 버릴 뻔 한 건 바로 그 작자였으니까. 넌 이 마지막 순간에, 그래도 존이 있었으니까 좋은 사람 비슷한 게 될 수 있었다고 생각하겠지만, 천만에. 사랑하는 동시에 증오한다고 해도 응석부릴 대상이라도 있었던 건 분명히 다르지. 난 네 십 년 전을 기억해. 이십 년 전, 칼 파워스 사건 때 주먹을 꼭 쥔 채 경찰이 놓친 헛점을 어른들에게 설명해보려 하던, 그 어린아이를 기억해. 그리고 그때, 네 머리를 쓰다듬어주며 다른 사람들이 이해하지 못하는 것을 원망하지 말라고, 그저 가엾게 생각하라고 말하던 네 형의 모습도. 누군가는 그걸 이해할 수 있다는 게 얼마나 큰 건지 네가 알까. 아무에게도 이해받지 못한 채 살아온 서른 해를 네가 이해할 수 있을까. 매일매일, 숨이 막혔어. 가슴을 쥐어뜯었지. 계속 널 지켜본 건 나였는데. 십 년동안 너를 찾아 헤매고도 다시 십 년동안, 아무 말도 하지 못한 채 너를 바라만 보았는데. 너는 그 작고 멍청한 군의관 놈만이 너를 이해해준다고 오해하고, 그놈만이 네 친구라고 착각하고, 그리고 그게 사랑이라고, 말도 안 되는 꿈을 꾸었지. 네게는 달콤한 꿈이었겠지만, 오, 이 아빠에겐 악몽이었어요!

하루하루 평범한 인간들을 닮아가는 너를 보면서, 난 내 심장이 다 말라 비틀어지는 것 같았어. 네가 평범해지면, 나는 이제 어디서 다시 그 찬란한 빛깔을 볼 수 있을까. 인상파의 그림 속에서 빛나는, 어둡고 때로 빛나며 선명하고 빛속에서 다듬어지고 때로는 무뎌지는 그 모든 것들을, 나는 환상속에서밖에 찾을 수 없는 걸까. 나를 바라보는 너의, 경의와 경멸이 뒤섞인 시선을 마주하며, 나는 피처럼 새빨간 사과 위에 내 마음을 새겼어. 할 수만 있다면 네 심장에 새기고 싶었지. 너에 대한 마음, 나를 살게 했던 너에 대한 마음, 난 네게 갚아줄 것이 있어. 셜록, 난 네게 갚아줄 것이 있단 말이야. 그러니까 나를 봐 줘. 나를 봐 달라고. 입밖에 내어 말하고 싶었지. 숨이 막히도록, 그 입술을 막아 네 눈동자가 나만을 바라보게 만들고 싶었지. 네 눈동자. 마치 청색제비나비의 날갯짓같은 그 눈동자가 나를 향하게 할 수만 있다면 나는 죽어도 좋다고 생각했어.

그리고 이렇게까지 애원하는데도 알아채지 못한다면.

나는, 재미없는 천사로 퇴화되어버린 너를 죽이겠다고 생각했어. 너를 망치고, 너를 파멸시키고, 사람들이 네 이름을 짓밟고 그 위에 침을 뱉도록, 그 누구도 네 이름을 다시 입밖에 내지 않도록, 너를, 추락시키고 싶었어. 네 이름을 더럽히고 네 목숨을 빼앗아, 이제는 더이상 날지 못하는 그 나비를 독병에 넣어 질식시키고 핀으로 날개를 꽂아 장식하듯, 그렇게 내 손 안에 쥐고 싶었어. 셜록 홈즈, 네 이름을, 너에 대한 기억들을. 고운 나비를 향해 손을 내밀어, 손으로 움켜쥔 뒤에 남는 것은 손바닥 가득 느껴지던 마지막 죽음의 떨림과, 그리고 손바닥을 더럽히는 나비가루 뿐이겠지만, 그래도 상관없었어. 그건 나만의 것이니까. 더이상 누구도, 그 나비를 내게서 빼앗아가지 못할 테니까. 널, 마주하면서, 바라보면서, 내가 얼마나 두려웠는지 너는 알까. 내게는 삶이었던 너를 그저 추억으로 만들고 돌아서면, 나는 다시 죽음을 갈망하며 살아가게 되지는 않을까. 그 순간, 네가 내게 손을 내밀었지.

천사들 편에 서 있다고 해서 천사인 것이 아니라고, 너는 말했지. 내 눈을 바라보면서.

I am you.

그 순간, 내 눈에 비친 세상은 햇살이 타내리는 찬란한 장미빛. 온 세상이 손 내밀며 발그레히 뺨을 붉히는, 너와 나 둘만이 존재하는 세계가 되어버렸지. 생동감이 없는 것이라고는 한 가지도 없었어. 저기, 바츠 옥상 구석의 안테나조차도 햇살 아래 다이아몬드처럼 빛나고 있었으니까. 나는 꿈을 꾸는 것만 같았어. 그리고 알았지. 네가, 내가 보는 세계를 정확히 이해하고 있다는 것을. 그리고 천사는 아니라 해도 천사의 편에 설 수 밖에 없던 너는, 내가 죽어 그 "해답"이 없어지면 결국 나와 함께 갈 수 밖에 없다는 것도. 나는 손을 내밀었어. 처음으로 네 체온을 온전히 느껴보았지. 입술이 맞닿은 적도, 몸을 겹친 적도 없었지만, 그것으로 충분했어. 나는 네게, 잊혀지지 않는 무언가가 될 테니까. 내가 없는 세상에서는 어차피 너도, 원하는 것을 지킬 수 없을 테니까. 살아갈 수 없을 테니까. 그러니까 꿈에서 깨어나, 셜록. 그동안 외로웠지.

이제 알았어. 이제는 우리 둘이야. 널 혼자 두지 않을께.

........같이 가자.


End file.
